POR TI PERDERIA LA VIDA
by arias serena
Summary: EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE SUPERA, CUALQUIER OBSTACULO Y ES LO MAS PURO QUE CUALQUIER SER HUMANO PUEDE TENER.. ES UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


**POR TI PERDERÍA LA VIDA**

La tierra vivía una vida normal y cada una de las sailors había tomado un rumbo en su vida. La más feliz era serena por fin cristalizo su sueño de ser la señora de chiba; ahora sabía cocinar, era más ordenada y a pesar de que su sueño siempre fue ser mamá. Decidió estudiar arte y emprendió a abrir su propio negocio una galería café en compañía de lita (esposa de Andrew).

Lita siguió cultivando sus dotes culinarios, ellas lucharon mucho para lograr su sueño no quisieron la ayuda de nadie ni siquiera la de sus esposos, pronto sería su inauguración y todos estaban invitados. Emy y su esposo taiky que vivían en Alemania ambos eran médicos.

Mina increíblemente ya no quiso ser actriz se decidió a estudiar derecho en estados unidos allí seguía erradicada con su novio yaten ahora cantante solista. Rey y seiya que después de mucho decidir quedaron juntos y tenían su propia boutique en París, pues ella estudio diseño y él administración.

Michiru y Haruka seguían juntas como siempre viajando por el mundo en los conciertos de Michiru y las carreras de Haruka. Setsuna y Hotaru vivían en España, setsuna se dedicó al diseño de espacios interiores y Hotaru seguía sus pasos.

**PRONTO REENCUENTRO Y TALVEZ UNA DESPEDIDA**

Faltaban pocos días para la inauguración de la galería serena y lita no paraban de trabajar con los preparativos, todo iba muy bien hasta cierto desmayo de serena que desconcertó a todos los allí presentes.

Lita se acerca a serena para auxiliarla… y llama a serena en varias ocasiones, pero esta no le respondía.

Momentos después serena es trasladada al hospital, donde se encuentra Darien muy preocupado esperando noticias junto con lita sobre la salud de su esposa, tiempo después sale un médico de unos 40 años aproximadamente preguntando por los familiares de la paciente serena chiba.

Soy su esposo, qué ocurre con ella decía darien con un tono de preocupación.

No se preocupe señor chiba ella se encuentra bien, solo debe descansar por su embarazo..

Darien no podía creer lo que decía el médico y miro a lita e inmediatamente esta lo abraza.

qué maravilla voy a ser tía dice lita visiblemente emocionada…

doctor podemos verla dice darien feliz… al médico.

Si en un momento, ella en este momento se encuentra descasando..

En la habitación la rubia sumida en un profundo sueño se encuentra con su madre que la pondrá al tanto de la feliz noticia, pero la cubriría de sombras al hacerle una segunda revelación.

En el Milenio de plata se encuentra la reina Serenity velando el sueño de su hija…

Hija, serena despierta…

Serena un poco asombrada observa alrededor y se encuentra con la mirada de su madre ..

Madre ¿eres tú? ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué está ocurriendo?

Hija no te preocupes estoy en tus sueños te desmayaste, ahora te encuentras en el hospital y estoy aquí para decirte que en unos meses serás madre… mientras la mirada de Serenity se nubla un poco.

Seré madre dice serena bastante asombrada, mientras observa la tristeza en el rostro de su madre.

Hija no quisiera decirte esto, pero tener al tu bebé tu vida corre peligro ..

Serena bastante consternada por las palabras de su madre la observa y le pregunta- ¿madre pero por que acaso que ocurre?

Serena haz utilizado con tanta frecuencia el cristal de plata se ha debilitado tu cuerpo y tal vez no resistas el parto… mientas observa a su hija preocupada

no importa lo que pase conmigo, quiero que mi bebé nazca cueste lo que cueste dice serena bastante decidida

Si esta es tu decisión yo estaré contigo y cuidare de tu hasta tu parto y si tu cuerpo no resiste aquí te estaré esperando, dice Serenity con mucha tristeza.

En la habitación aún serena seguía dormida y como en los últimos cuatro años su esposo y su mejor amiga estaban allí, de pronto unos ojos azules comienzan abrirse lentamente fijando la mirada en su esposo, quien le esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que su amiga.

¿dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó? Dice serena algo desubicada

Te desmayaste amor y el médico acaba de confirmar que vamos hacer padres, gracias por ese bello regalo. Dice darien muy emocionado

Serena recordó lo que había dicho su madre pero solo atino abrazar a su esposo sin decir una palabra y de su rostro salían unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, pero también de angustia sabía que tal vez no volvería a ver todas esas personas que tanto amaba.

Ahora tendrás que cuidarte mas no quiero que le pase nada mi sobrina por que será una niña, y la mimare mucho, como lo he hecho contigo. Dice lita---

no ha nacido ya estas malcriando a nuestro bebé, dice darien con mucha emoción

Serena observa a su esposo y su amiga y sonríe - quiero que siempre este lleno de mucho amor y de muchos cuidados. .

Amor me puedes traer algo de tomar es que tengo algo de sed, dice la rubia

claro futura mamá.

Lita prométeme que si por algún un caso yo llego a faltar no dejaras solo a Darien.

Serena que cosas dices, tú siempre estarás al lado de darien.

La rubia observa de nuevo a su amiga y le hace prometer que nunca dejara solo al hombre que tanto amaba …

**----------------------------------POR TI PERDERÍA LA VIDA---------------------------------**

Varias semanas transcurrieron hasta el primer control del embarazo de serena, al cual darien no pudo asistir y lita tampoco, allí salió confirmado por la médico lo que dijo su madre.

Doctor ¿cómo esta mi bebé?, ¿todo está bien? Observa serena con preocupación al médico

Lamentablemente serena, tú embarazo es de alto riesgo tienes algunos problemas del corazón que ponen en peligro tu vida si continúas con tu embarazo, debemos hablar con tu esposo para tomar una decisión.

Serena quedaba bastante consternada con la notica a pesar de que ya sabía lo que pasaba no perdía la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla… observa al médico muy decidida

No yo he decidido continuar con mi embarazo y le pido que mi esposo no se entere de nada de esto.

serena ¿estás segura? Si lo haces así podría ser muy difícil para él, además el tiene derecho a saber la verdad..

si ya está decidido nadie sabrá nada, aparte de usted y de mi-

si es lo que decides ya mismo comenzaras un tratamiento y serena debes evitar fatigas y tensiones que puedan alterarte.

Seguiré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra --- dice la rubia con cierta tranquilidad

En ese momento tocan la puerta y es darien que había podido escaparse de su trabajo para estar ahí con su amada.

siento la tardanza dice el pelinegro mientras observa la medico y su esposa - ¿como encontró mi esposa? (Y serena mira a manera de suplica para que ella no diga nada.)

Serena se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo debe cuidarse de trabajos pesados y mucha tensión, tiene la presión un poco alta por el estrés, serena nos vemos en algunos días mi secretaria te está informando la fecha.

Darien muy emocionado abraza a serena- no se preocupe por eso que de eso me encargo yo, gracias por todo.

**-------------------------------------POR TI PERDERÍA LA VIDA------------------------------**

El día de el lanzamiento llego todos estaban allí, esa era una sorpresa para serena que pensó que muchos de ellos no podrían estar presentes.

Al llegar serena con darien y lita todo estaba oscuro la mañana de la fiesta, cosa que extrañó a serena, se suponía que ya estarían todos los empleados allí.

Serena: Lita por que no están todos aquí se supone que deberíamos ultimar detalles.

Lita: toda esta listo, no te preocupes.

De pronto se enciende la luz con un grito en coro. ¡Felicidades futura mamá¡

La primera en acercase fue haruka quien estaba muy emocionada por lo que lita les había comunicado

Haruka: darien ahora tendrás que trabajar el doble por que si ese bebé come como su mamá no habrá dinero que alcance

Rally: es cierto felicidades serena tonta por fin agarraste del cuello a darien.

Mina: bájenle respeten la futura madre.

Emy: solo espero que sea aplicada como su padre.

Serena: gracias por el buen concepto en que me tienen.

Darien: yo te amo como lo que eres ahora y siempre lo haré.

Seiya: con respeto a ti darien si va hacer tan hermoso como bombón.

Taiky: y tenga ese corazón tan grande no necesitar nada mas.

Michiru: además será un bebé muy afortunado tendrá mucho quien lo consienta, serena setsuna se disculpa por no estar presente al igual que hotaru, pero prometen que cuando el bebe nazca aquí estarán.

(Todo era felicidad, pero ellos ya no podían imaginarse el riesgo que corría su adorada princesa pues sus poderes desaparecían con las batallas ahora son humanos normales.)

Serena: gracias por estar aquí no se imaginan lo importante que es para mi, quiero que sepan que siempre los llevaré conmigo y que son lo mejor de mi vida unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por su cara y fue abrazada por su esposo quien se encontraba feliz por la sorpresa dada a serena.

El lanzamiento fue todo un éxito los chicos estuvieron unos días en la cuidad y salieron la playa, a un día de campo, al cine serena quería disfrutar la máximo sus amigos antes de partir y a así lo hizo, hasta el día de su partida.

**-------------------------------------------------POR TI PERDERÍA LA VIDA---------------------------------------**

Serena iba sus citas médicas clandestinamente. Estas eran cada vez eran mas constantes, ya que ella cada momento se sentía mas débil y no quería romper la ilusión de Darien ni de sus amigos al verlos felices, todos los días la llamaban le enviaban regalos darien llenaba de detalles la vida de serena y eso la hacia sumamente feliz.

En los controles la médico mizuno sostenía las mentiras del estado de salud de serena por la suplica de esta, a pesar de sus constantes desmayos que no tenían tranquilo a Darien, quien pedía a serena que se cuidará mas, por que su trabajo aumento en la galería y el café se ya no daba abasto y lita debía estar supervisando el personal y no podía ayudar tanto a serena como antes.

Los meses fueron pasando y serena se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su esposo su negocio y hacer un diario que dejaría para su hija para que ella viera cuanto la amaba su mamá a pesar de que aún no había nacido.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo serena se encontraba en la galería comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor en su vientre y pidió ayuda a lita.

Serena: Lita por favor cuida mucho de mi bebé, dile a darien que lo amo y que me perdone por no decirle la verdad y dile que cuide a su hija en ese momento perdió el conocimiento y fue traslada al hospital

Allí la doctora de turno explicó a darien la situación de su esposa del riesgo que corría vida y fue trasladada a cirugía donde una hermosa bebita nacía y que parecía ser liberada como un ave de su jaula, pero a su madre se le iba apagando la vida sus signos vitales se habían descompensado y a pesar del esfuerzos de los médicos cayo en un profundo coma.

Darien estaba sumido en la depresión los días pasaban y no se separaba de serena ni hija a pesar de la suplica de todos sus amigos para que fuera a descansar, parecía muerto en vida el no sabía que sentir solo quería ver a su esposa abriera sus ojos y le dijera cuanto lo amaba las lagrimas llenaban su rostro pidiéndole que volviera que el la necesitaba al igual que su hija, para el serena era su todo.

Todos perdían la esperanza de verla despertar, mientras su niña estaba hermosa y la decisión de desconectarla fue tomada por darien al ver que no había respuesta, el día que lo decidió encontró el diario que serena dejó a su nena empezó a leerlo a su hija en la habitación de su madre con todos sus amigos presentes mientras lo traicionan las lagrimas al encontrar estas palabras de serena escritas en el diario.

_**Nenita tu mamí estará contigo siempre, pero tu ahora eres la mujercita que cuidará de tu papi, y en cada abrazo y beso que le des hay estaré yo contigo diciéndole cuando lo amamos, cuando juegues con tus tíos y les pidas un helado estaremos juntas diciéndoles gracias cuanto los queremos. Eres mi pequeña mi sueño hecho realidad**__._

en se momento entra una luz cegadora por la ventana de esta habitación que solo veía serena que salía de su cuerpo , pero al ver a todos ahí pide a su madre un tiempo mas y ella sonríe diciendo tendrás toda la vida y se va.

Serena comienza a abrir sus ojos recuperándose a través de los días y devolviéndole la felicidad a su Esposo, ahora cuatro años han pasado y en el parque se encuentra una pareja con sus amigos y la niña que era la luz de todos leyendo el diario de serena para su princesa titulado**……****Por Ti Vivirá Mucho Mas Halla De La Eternidad……**


End file.
